dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kite X
Okay, you seem to be getting into some really oddball roleplaying. That's not needed here. ~ Ichida :Play......you mean......game.......world.....--Kite X 18:47, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::He means shut the hell up.--Ellimist 03:47, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, though he said it a bit more politely then that. ;) --CRtwenty 05:22, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::::KiteX just seems too stupid to realize what we are saying unless we say it bluntly.--Ellimist 06:35, 9 January 2007 (UTC) So it seems it has to happen again. Shut up and type like a normal person. This isn't an RP area.--SicInfit 16:14, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ---- And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains. From deep within the void arrives Corbenik.(Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well.)<<< Important.....this.....last...verse....is...--Kite X 10:04, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Ok you can post this kind of stuff on your own user page. But leave this crap off of other people's pages. Also, stop talking like Yoda, it's creepy. --CRtwenty 18:33, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Kite. Shut.The.Fuck.Up. Do not message me with your stupid shit.--Ellimist 21:46, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ---- "When the Twilight Eye doth open, so to shall the path to me. Discourse with me and against that power fight. When the key that overturns all is possessed everything shall unfold." ---- For god's sake, knock it off. Nobody's interested in your crappy roleplaying. ~ Ichida :Eh, it's not that much of a problem if he keeps it on his own user page or user talk page. It only becomes an issue when he puts it on other peoples pages. --CRtwenty 05:48, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Which is what he's been doing, but at least not recently o.O --Dumdumdumbutt 17:59, 17 January 2007 (UTC) It seems my page has been infected with AIDA. Does anyone want to help me?--Kite X 16:20, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Can we just... Ban this guy already? He hasn't contributed the slightest bit of anything useful since he's been here. --AuraTwilight 04:50, 29 January 2007 (UTC) WTF What the hell are you talkin about?--70.136.27.145 04:07, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Basic Info It may just be me but when you have been suspended eight times for being a "class clown" I think you can stop lying to yourself and admit you're an idiot.--Ellimist 04:22, 9 February 2007 (UTC) I make school fun for me plus it's my last year I want to remember it.--Kite X 04:37, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :I assume you're in highschool. If it's your last year, you should really be more serious about things. Trust me, it's gonna look bad if you keep getting suspended. Colleges pay more attention to your last year of highschool than pretty much anything else. Haha, don't screw up and end up in a community college like me :P Semysane 07:16, 9 February 2007 (UTC) I don't really plan to go to a big college anyway...--Kite X 12:15, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Not a Myspace You seem to be making completely pointless edits, such as the recent "zzz goin to sleep" one. This is a Wiki, not a myspace. Nobody cares when you go to sleep. I know it's technically your page, but there's just no need for most of what you fill it with. ~ Ichida :Glad others have been able to tell Kite's probably a Myspace whore as well.--Ellimist 06:38, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Does this mean you're leaving then? Should I start the victory music?--Ellimist 18:55, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Jeez, you don't have to be a jerk. If maybe anyone told him as tactfully and concisely what the problem was as Rintaun did, and sometime earlier, you wouldn't have hurt his feelings as much. There's this thing called netiquette, you know... - Kuukai2 19:04, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::While Ellimist's comment may be rude, I believe it expresses the opinion of more than a few people on this wiki. --CRtwenty 19:13, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :::I must admit though if he's really gone I will miss him, the wiki will be different without someone constantly posting "trivia" that everyone already knows.--Ellimist 19:37, 12 February 2007 (UTC) What happened? :If you don't already know, you don't need to know. --CRtwenty 19:14, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Upload Can I upload this image? --Kite X 23:30, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :...that is way too big. <_<--SicInfit 00:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Does anyone like this pic?--Kite X 02:40, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Stop uploading images just to put on your page. This is a Wiki NOT a MySpace OR an image hosting site.--Ellimist 02:55, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm agreeing with Ellimist here, do you see a picture of Daipenmon on my user page? I didn't bother uploading a picture of that penguin-like digimon of course.--Daipenmon 04:44, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I do now....--Kite X 05:05, 15 March 2007 (UTC) I'm doing it for the wiki.--Kite X 02:57, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I thought Ouka could use a better pic and Cubia in XXXX.--Kite X 02:57, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't think Cubia needs a new image but I do think that Ouka image might be of use. Where did you get that Cubia image from too?--Ellimist 06:06, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Ummm after I downloaded XXXX ch.2 I saw a decent pic of him but they had Kite in it so I cropped it.--Kite X 15:04, 18 February 2007 (UTC) What's with all the weird posts man?--Cojin17 23:18, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Don't worry about it I was just spamming a while back sorry.--Kite X 23:23, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Kohran I took the liberty of adding Kohran to your page. I have no clue why, feel free to remove her if you want. - Kuukai2 05:31, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Who is she?and why?--Kite X 05:32, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :I was playing off of your adding Natsume and added another character (from Sakura Taisen, which I highly recommend) to your harem. I wouldn't really claim there was a coherent "thought" behind what I did, but I was poking fun at Otaku. Character fandom is cool, but there's such a thing as overreacting... - Kuukai2 05:36, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Thats like me going to the Cubia page and taking out the stuff I dislike.What gives him the right to alter my page?--Kite X 05:39, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Because we all hate you.--Ellimist 05:41, 15 March 2007 (UTC) I dont care.--Kite X 05:42, 15 March 2007 (UTC) I dont give a crap about Otaku and his freakin Natsume fandom.--Kite X 05:42, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :That's good to know.--Ellimist 05:43, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :No, Kite X, I completely agree with you. Sorry for editing your page, but like I said it was to poke fun at him, not you, and I wasn't particularly removing/changing anything, just adding to a joke you started (either intentionally or unintentionally) when you put the Natsume pic up... Disclaimer: My sense of humor may be distorted since I'm like, mainly coffee right now... - Kuukai2 05:46, 15 March 2007 (UTC) I wasn't talking about you I was talkin about Otaku.Are you drinkin Folgers or Maxwell House?--Kite X 05:48, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :My supermarket's generic stuff. I actually like it. - Kuukai2 05:52, 15 March 2007 (UTC) My teacher drinks coffee all period.And his breath reeks of it.--Kite X 05:54, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :No one here knows anything about drinking coffee. My English teacher is addicted to the stuff. I remember one of the day's he tried to go with only 6 bups... I pitied his last period class...--Ellimist 06:00, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::I make it by the gallon. I should stop before I get addicted, but I figured out how to make milk coffee and it's just so good... - Kuukai2 06:03, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Economics class is the coffee period.--Kite X 06:06, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Ceasefire arrangement Hey. Kuukai. Up yours. This is a between me and him. Everyone that reverted on my behalf, y'all stop too. Kite, you're free to put the text back in, I won't revert. It was supposed to be a one-time thing I did as a bit of a joke. Just don't put the image and/or quote back in, nor will you post anything that's obviously an attack on me and my fanboyism. Then I won't do squat to your profile and I won't complain (too much) about how you do absolutely nothing to help out the Wiki. Deal?--OtakuD50 03:22, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, Hadn't seen this yet. You're obviously doing it just to piss someone off. Why shouldn't it be removed? As per Otaku's request, I won't touch it again, but you should grow up and remove it yourself. Rpg 03:26, 23 March 2007 (UTC) I do help out the wiki and I like the Natsume pic there now but I'll change it to Gardenia and remove the "I love you Kite X" post,but not the part about her being Data Drained.--Kite X 03:30, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :I challenge this assertion of helping the wiki. Checking your contributions show that besides the one thing for Cubia's article, all you've done is post on talk pages or user pages.--SicInfit 03:40, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Who asked you again?--Kite X 03:47, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :I call it butting in with my own free will.--SicInfit 03:49, 23 March 2007 (UTC) But no ones talking to you.--Kite X 03:50, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :...do you not know the meaning of the phrase "butting in?"--SicInfit 03:52, 23 March 2007 (UTC) But still no one talking to you.--Kite X 03:53, 23 March 2007 (UTC)